1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of imaging systems, and more particularly, to active and non-active imaging systems with controllable single pixel sensor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0080500, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses an indicia reading terminal having an image sensor pixel array incorporated therein, where the terminal is operative for decoding of decodable indicia and for providing frames of image data (e.g., color) for storage, display, or transmission.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/009375, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses an imaging system having an array of image pixels in which each image pixel includes an electronic shutter for controlling when a photosensor in the image pixel accumulates charge.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0156387, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses an image sensor including an imaging element that generates a pixel signal through photoelectric conversion with a variable exposure time; and an accumulation unit that accumulates the pixel signal generated by the imaging element, in which the imaging element repeatedly generates the pixel signal through the photoelectric conversion for each of the divided exposure time periods obtained by dividing a necessary exposure time which is necessary for imaging an image into multiple time periods at intervals of a predetermined time within an imaging time of one frame image, and the accumulation unit accumulates the pixel signal generated by the imaging element and outputs the pixel signal accumulated in the necessary exposure time.